


Scelte dettate dal bisogno

by Fiamma_Drakon



Series: In un gay bar a luci rosse... [5]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Hand Jobs, Language, Lemon, M/M, Rimming, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:25:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5771263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiamma_Drakon/pseuds/Fiamma_Drakon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trish sorrise compiaciuta: era perfetto per il personaggio che lei aveva in mente. I suoi colleghi più giovani non sarebbero stati di certo all'altezza dell'incarico, o almeno non quanto poteva esserlo lui.  <br/>Dalle retrovie, Nero osservava la scena attonito e incredulo.  <br/>«Perfetto! Vieni con me che ti faccio vedere il costume di scena...» esclamò la direttrice, accingendosi a scendere dal palco.  <br/>L'albino stava per andarle incontro quando un grido di rabbia cieca si levò alle sue spalle: «Come hai potuto, razza di bastardo!».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scelte dettate dal bisogno

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per i prompt _Dante!Natale (<http://aenaluck.deviantart.com/art/Santa-Master-2015-580143136> so che non è Dante, ma è per rendere l'idea)_ per il [p0rn fest #9](http://fanfic-italia.livejournal.com/1392746.html) @ [fanfic_italia](http://fanfic-italia.livejournal.com/) e _#36 - "Le scelte si fanno in pochi secondi e si scontano per il tempo restante." (Paolo Giordano, La solitudine dei numeri primi)_ per il [Maribingo](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/99185.html) @ [maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/).  
>  **Wordcount:** 3262 ([Fiumidiparole](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))

Il periodo natalizio si stava avvicinando a grandi passi e con esso anche i preparativi per la consueta festa della notte di Natale che si teneva ormai da diversi anni nel locale di Trish.   
«Ma la riunione per la festa di Natale doveva farla proprio oggi? Uff, era il mio giorno libero!» sospirò Dante, appoggiandosi con una spalla ad una delle pareti di armadietti di metallo nello spogliatoio «Mi sarebbe piaciuto andare a dormire ad un'ora decente, per una volta...!».   
Era palese che fosse il suo giorno libero dall'abbigliamento, meno provocante del solito. Indossava un dolcevita rosso scuro e un paio di jeans scuri non troppo aderenti con un paio di pesanti scarponi marroni del tipo adatto ad una vacanza tra i monti in pieno inverno.   
«Per me è molto meglio così invece! Io ho appena finito» esclamò Nero di rimando mentre infilava i boxer sporchi di sperma in una busta di abiti da lavare «E poi è quasi mezzanotte, altre volte hai lavorato pure fin quasi al mattino».   
Volse il capo vero il suo interlocutore, chinandosi leggermente in avanti.   
«Puoi darmi una mano?» domandò con una punta d'impazienza nella voce: da quando era rientrato nello spogliatoio per lavarsi e sistemarsi Dante non aveva fatto altro che perseguitarlo dovunque - pure nel locale delle docce - e tormentarlo di chiacchiere e lamentele, col risultato che adesso rischiava di non essere pronto in tempo per l'inizio della riunione.   
Dante prese senza lamentarsi l'asciugamano che portava appoggiato sulle spalle e lo aprì andando a coprirgli la chioma bagnata, quindi prese a sfregare energicamente.   
«D'accordo, ho lavorato anche fino quasi alle quattro del mattino...» ammise con uno sbuffo «Ma almeno durante il mio giorno di riposo vorrei poter dormire un po' di più...».   
«Tanto non avresti dormito comunque: sei talmente abituato a dormire durante il giorno che non ce la faresti» constatò il più giovane mentre alla cieca tastava all'interno del suo armadietto alla ricerca dei suoi pantaloni «E lo dimostra il fatto che adesso sei qui, dieci a mezzanotte, bello sveglio e pimpante» aggiunse ridacchiando, infilandosi i pantaloni - banalissimi jeans chiari piuttosto aderenti.   
Dante storse le labbra in una smorfia di disapprovazione: odiava ammetterlo persino con se stesso ma aveva dannatamente ragione. Ormai i tempi in cui dormiva sodo per tutta la notte e si svegliava in tarda mattinata erano lontani.   
Benché apprezzasse il vigoroso strofinare delle mani di Dante sulla sua testa, Nero si raddrizzò lasciando in mano all'altro l'asciugamano e si volse a prendere il resto degli indumenti.   
Il più grande studiò con interesse i muscoli della sua schiena per il breve lasso di tempo che impiegò a indossare una camicia rossa - in perfetto stile natalizio - sopra la quale indossò un maglioncino bianco.   
Una volta pronto calzò le scarpe e si girò a guardare Dante, che non riuscì a distogliere in tempo gli occhi.   
«E poi così oggi hai potuto vedermi... no?» esclamò, accostando il viso al suo e sogghignando.   
Il maggiore si ritrasse leggermente, colto alla sprovvista dall'inattesa vicinanza, ma Nero fu più svelto e riuscì a posargli un bacetto sulla punta del naso.   
Soddisfatto, si ritrasse e se ne andò.   
«Andiamo, Trish ci starà aspettando!» asserì senza voltarsi.   
Pareva di buonumore.   
Dante lo seguì di lì a pochi secondi. Uscirono nella sala principale, adesso priva di clienti e riempita dai dipendenti che si erano riuniti per ascoltare ciò che la direttrice aveva da riferire loro.   
Trish era in piedi sopra il palco, vestita con il suo solito body nero in pelle da dominatrice e gli stivali alti coi tacchi a spillo. In vita portava una lunga frusta, anch'essa nera.   
Una volta che Dante e Nero si furono uniti al gruppo, pensò bene di iniziare a parlare.   
La discussione si incentrò prevalentemente sugli addobbi per la festa e sui turni di lavoro della notte, dato che in giornata il locale sarebbe rimasto chiuso. Tutti avrebbero dato una mano, in un modo o nell'altro.   
Nero e Dante, in particolare, avrebbero contribuito agli addobbi nei giorni precedenti la festa e quella notte sarebbero stati liberi.   
Sul finire della riunione, quando ormai la platea iniziava a perdere interesse e scalpitare per andarsene, Trish attirò nuovamente l'attenzione con un sonoro schiocco di frusta.   
«C'è un'ultima questione che vorrei sottoporvi prima di andarcene tutti a casa» esordì con voce ferma «La notte di Natale voglio proporre ai clienti uno spettacolo a tema e ho bisogno di qualcuno tra coloro che non saranno di turno. Non voglio essere io a costringere uno di voi. Voglio un lavoro fatto bene, è per questo che cerco un volontario, qualcuno che abbia voglia di mettersi in mostra...» annunciò.   
Ci furono alcuni attimi di completo silenzio che spinsero Trish a proseguire: «Ovviamente trattandosi di un extra ve lo pagherò profumatamente come tale sullo stipendio del mese...».   
Aveva appena finito di parlare quando una voce si levò dal gruppo di aitanti giovanotti che aveva innanzi.   
«Io! Lo faccio io!».   
Conosceva bene quella voce ma attese che l'interessato si facesse fisicamente avanti.   
Facendosi largo tra i colleghi, Dante si portò in prima linea sollevando un braccio, come un bambino che volesse farsi notare dalla maestra.   
Trish sorrise compiaciuta: era perfetto per il personaggio che lei aveva in mente. I suoi colleghi più giovani non sarebbero stati di certo all'altezza dell'incarico, o almeno non quanto poteva esserlo lui.   
Dalle retrovie, Nero osservava la scena attonito e incredulo.   
«Perfetto! Vieni con me che ti faccio vedere il costume di scena...» esclamò la direttrice, accingendosi a scendere dal palco.   
L'albino stava per andarle incontro quando un grido di rabbia cieca si levò alle sue spalle: «Come hai potuto, razza di bastardo!».   
Dante si voltò - così come buona parte degli altri - mentre lentamente il gruppo si apriva a rivelare il mittente della minaccia.   
Nero era paonazzo in viso e sembrava fuori di sé.   
«Ragazzo... che ti prende?» domandò Dante perplesso. Non capiva proprio il perché di quel comportamento, specialmente dato che si trovavano in pubblico.   
A quella domanda una smorfia omicida distorse i lineamenti del suo bel viso giovane. Avendo campo libero, marciò verso il più anziano e gli si fermò di fronte, tirandogli un pugno in faccia talmente forte da farlo girare per metà.   
Un grugnito di dolore da parte della vittima accompagnò il movimento, seguito da una mano che andava a posarsi a coppa sul naso.   
Qualcuno iniziò ad agitarsi e pensare d'intervenire prima che la situazione degenerasse ma la maggior parte pensò bene di starsene in disparte ad osservare e basta.   
«Avevi promesso che avremmo trascorso il giorno di Natale insieme, stronzo!» ringhiò.   
«Ehi, modera i termini, ragazzino! Lo so cosa ti avevo promesso ma ho accettato per poter...!» Dante si bloccò a metà della frase e si guardò attorno, arrossendo leggermente. Era palese che si trovasse a disagio e che ci fosse qualcosa che non voleva rivelare di fronte a tutta quella gente.   
Nero purtroppo non era dell'umore adatto a lasciar correre una simile esitazione.   
«Ti odio!» urlò, spingendolo via.   
Si voltò e se ne andò di corsa, lasciando alle sue spalle solo uno sbigottito silenzio generale.   
«Su, gente! Tutti a casa, lo spettacolo è finito! Forza, alcuni di voi saranno di turno in mattinata e non voglio vedervi ciondolare in giro esausti!» esortò Trish a gran voce mentre prendeva lentamente piede un fastidioso brusio.   
I suoi dipendenti pian piano iniziarono ad andarsene, confabulando tra di loro riguardo alla scenata cui avevano appena assistito. Solo Dante rimase dov'era, le braccia inerti lungo i fianchi e l'espressione a metà tra lo stupito e lo sconsolato.   
Da una narice colava un rivoletto di sangue.   
«Ehi, datti un contegno» l'esortazione severa di Trish fece breccia nello stato di trance in cui era caduto «Andiamo nel mio ufficio, stai sanguinando».   
Lo afferrò per un polso e lo trascinò via mentre ancora i suoi occhi erano inchiodati sulla porta per la quale Nero era da poco uscito. 

Dante si fermò davanti alla porta di casa e alzò lo sguardo verso le finestre al secondo piano dell'edificio: da quella della camera da letto filtrava la luce dell'abat-jour, segno che il suo compagno era ancora sveglio.   
Emise un lungo sospiro prima di cavare fuori dalla tasca della giacca la chiave della porta ed aprire. Entrò passando di lato, in modo da far passare anche la scatola che portava sottobraccio, fornitagli da Trish.   
Era riuscito a convincere Nero a trasferirsi a casa sua dopo aver speso quasi tutti i suoi risparmi per sistemare l'impianto di riscaldamento e svariati altri piccoli lavori di casa e aver insistito per intere settimane. Adesso che la convivenza iniziava finalmente a funzionare per il verso giusto, il suo compagno aveva dovuto incazzarsi con lui. Esisteva senz'altro una congiura cosmica ai suoi danni.   
Era vero che gli aveva promesso di passare il Natale assieme e - a giudicare dall'insistenza con cui Nero gliel'aveva chiesto - era logico presupporre che fosse la cosa che più gli premeva di ottenere; tuttavia, lui aveva bisogno di quell'extra sullo stipendio quel mese, e adesso che erano soli avrebbe anche potuto rivelargli il motivo - benché in realtà non ne fosse poi così entusiasta.   
Per fare pace avrebbe comunque dovuto dirglielo. Sicuramente non avrebbe accettato altro se non la verità, fino in fondo.   
Sospirò pesantemente e andò a posare il pacco sul divano, aprendolo e guardandone il contenuto.   
_«Spero solo che il suggerimento di Trish funzioni...»_ rifletté mentre si accingeva a spogliarsi e cambiare gli abiti, indossando quelli contenuti nella scatola.   
_"Le scelte si fanno in pochi secondi e si scontano per il tempo restante"_ aveva sentito dire da qualche collega di lavoro particolarmente incline alle citazioni dal senso profondo. Lui non voleva dover scontare per settimane - o forse di più - una scelta che aveva fatto per questioni pratiche riguardanti l'immediato futuro.   
I suoi abiti per lo spettacolo di Natale si rivelarono molto più aderenti di quel che gli era parso a prima vista, specialmente i boxer, che tracciavano alla perfezione il profilo dei suoi attributi. La vestaglia era appena capace di contenere i suoi pettorali e le larghe spalle. Per fortuna almeno la vita era più sottile, altrimenti avrebbe dovuto creare altri buchi perché potesse chiudere la cinta.   
Una volta pronto andò in bagno per contemplare nello specchio il risultato e dovette ammettere di risultare più ridicolo che sexy, essenzialmente per i pettorali che parevano sul punto di dilaniare il tessuto; inoltre, la vestaglia gli copriva a malapena il cavallo dei boxer, in una specie di minigonna.   
«Spero che gli spettatori siano dei veri pervertiti perché in questo stato non credo proprio di poter riscuotere un gran successo...» sospirò, facendo per appuntarsi le mani sui fianchi ma bloccandosi a metà del gesto nel sentire la vestaglia tendersi fino al massimo possibile.   
Decise allora di slacciare la cintura, lasciandola ciondolare libera. La scelta gli permise di ottenere un po' di libertà di movimento extra.   
_«Come diavolo fa Trish a pensare che possa ottenere il perdono di Nero con questa roba addosso?»_ rifletté frustrato, uscendo dal bagno chiudendosi piano la porta alle spalle _«Mi fa sembrare ancora più robusto di quanto sia in realtà! Al massimo riderà di me!»_ proseguì ad elucubrare, stizzito.   
Si fermò di colpo e sbatté le palpebre mentre un'idea gli baluginava in mente: forse farsi vedere così vestito gli avrebbe fatto davvero guadagnare il perdono di Nero, anche se non nella maniera che aveva proposto Trish.   
Si sarebbe fatto due risate a sue spese, magari insultandolo come spesso faceva quand'era irritato, poi finalmente si sarebbe calmato. Avrebbe anche potuto evitare di fornire le motivazioni che l'avevano spinto ad infrangere la promessa che gli aveva fatto.   
Con un rinnovato ottimismo ispirato dalla strategia appena elaborata, Dante si affrettò a salire le scale, due gradini alla volta, atterrando con uno slancio energico sul pianerottolo sul quale si trovava un'unica porta, quella per la camera da letto.   
L'uscio era ovviamente chiuso ma ciò non influì minimamente sulla sua determinazione.   
Bussò piuttosto forte con le nocche, ritmando rapidamente i colpi.   
«Vaffanculo!» fu la veemente risposta che ottenne alla sua tacita richiesta di entrare.   
Dante ignorò l'insulto - aveva già programmato di ricevere una simile accoglienza - e mise la mano sulla maniglia.   
«Voglio farti vedere una cosa, ragazzo!» disse, abbassandola piano e spingendo il battente con la spalla.   
Un cuscino colpì la porta prima che questa fosse aperta per metà ma Dante non si arrese e l'aprì del tutto, preparandosi ad affrontare fisicamente l'ira del suo partner.   
Vide Nero seduto a gambe incrociate al centro del materasso, il cuscino rimasto saldamente stretto in una mano e l'espressione truce e incattivita dalla rabbia.   
Quando però la figura di Dante si materializzò per intero nel vano aperto, i suoi occhi mutarono cipiglio ed abbassò lentamente il cuscino: il suo compagno indossava una versione decisamente erotica del classico completo da Babbo Natale che lasciava veramente poco alla sua immaginazione.   
I boxer - rossi e bordati di morbido pelo bianco sopra e sotto - erano tanto aderenti da non riuscire a nascondere neanche la tonicità delle sue cosce, figurarsi i suoi attributi. La vestaglia lasciata aperta mostrava i pettorali sottostanti come fossero un regalo di Natale schiusogli dinanzi al solo scopo di tentarlo.   
A dare il tocco di grazia c'era un cappellino a punta rosso con un grosso ponpon batuffoloso all'apice che gli ricadeva su una spalla. L'abbinamento con i suoi capelli bianchi pareva particolarmente azzeccato agli occhi del giovane.   
Quest'ultimo arrossì leggermente e sentì l'ardore risvegliarsi a dispetto della rabbia che nutriva per Dante in quel preciso istante. Desiderava toccare i suoi possenti pettorali e lasciare segni di morsi ovunque riuscisse ad arrivare, per dimostrarne la proprietà, e poi scendere ad occuparsi di altre incombenze.   
«Questo è il costume che dovrò mettere a Natale... ed è strettissimo!» esclamò Dante, piroettando su se stesso «Non ti pare?».   
Nero avvampò a quella spudorata esibizione e si decise a lanciargli il secondo cuscino, che lo colpì in piena faccia.   
«Perché diavolo hai deciso di accettare quel lavoro?!» ringhiò, intrecciando le braccia al petto e girando il capo dalla parte opposta a quella del suo interlocutore con cipiglio offeso.   
Dante lo guardò per qualche istante, non riuscendo a capire perché non l'avesse ancora insultato o quantomeno preso in giro per quei vestiti così palesemente striminziti per i suoi standard, poi sospirò e decise di confessargli il motivo che aveva dato il via a tutta quella farsa.   
«Il fatto è che dopo i lavori per sistemare casa non avevo abbastanza risparmi per...» s'interruppe e si grattò la nuca, profondamente a disagio per quanto stava per dire «... il tuo regalo di Natale...».   
Nero si girò di scatto a fissarlo.   
«Il... mio regalo di Natale?» ripeté stupito.   
«Già...» Dante continuava a guardare altrove con ostinazione «Anche se non so ancora cosa tu vorr...!».   
Prima che potesse terminare la frase venne investito da qualcosa di pesante e grosso che lo caricò e lo mandò steso a terra talmente vicino alla parete da rischiare di fargli sbattere la testa contro il battiscopa.   
«Oooh... ehi!» protestò incrociando lo sguardo di Nero, adesso seduto sopra di lui.   
«Sei un idiota!» ringhiò il ragazzo, afferrandolo per la vestaglia e sbattendolo contro il pavimento.   
«Io sarei l'idiota?! Sei tu che mi hai caricato come un toro inferocito!» replicò il più anziano con inflessione stizzita.   
Nero gli picchiò un pugno sul torace, chinandosi a guardarlo dritto negli occhi da vicino.   
«L'unico regalo che volevo era stare insieme a Natale fuori dal locale» sussurrò con voce piena d'ardore.   
Dante sgranò gli occhi ed aprì la bocca in una muta "o" colma di sorpresa e Nero ne approfittò per rubargli un bacio ed inserire la lingua nel suo cavo orale in cerca del suo muscolo, che trovò senza alcuna fatica.   
Limonarono con foga, agitandosi sul pavimento mentre le loro lingue si dibattevano, a stretto contatto tra di loro.   
Il ragazzo si strusciò contro l'inguine del suo compagno mentre si raddrizzava sopra di lui.   
«Wow, ragazzo...!» esclamò Dante con un sospiro meravigliato.   
«Nonostante tutto trovo che... questo completo ti doni particolarmente» disse a mezza voce, premendo con più veemenza il suo corpo contro quello del suo partner.   
Indossava i jeans, per cui il tessuto rigido mascherava il duro profilo della sua erezione; tuttavia, la pressione riuscì a fargli sentire l'ingombro tra le sue gambe. La cosa piacque molto al più grande.   
«Credevo avresti riso per quanto mi sta stretto» ammise, gonfiando leggermente il petto.   
«Mette in risalto l'attrezzatura» commentò il più giovane, alzandosi in piedi ed aprendo i jeans.   
Fece un vero e proprio spogliarello sotto gli occhi di Dante, avendo cura di togliere i pantaloni per ultimi e rivolgendo il fondoschiena verso l'unico spettatore.   
Dante si eccitò moltissimo a quella vista, specialmente quando calò i boxer, scoprendo molto lentamente il suo sedere. A quel punto non poté impedirsi di allungare le braccia a ghermire il suo compagno a livello del bacino e trascinandolo leggermente verso il basso mentre gli andava incontro.   
Estrasse la lingua e la passò voracemente lungo la linea tra le sue natiche, lasciando anche qualche morso qua e là che strappò gemiti di approvazione e sorpresa a Nero.   
Quando Dante si decise a penetrarlo con la sua umida estremità e dibatterla ferocemente nel suo orifizio, il ragazzo si piegò leggermente e portò una mano a stringere una natica e spostarla di lato per agevolare l'ingresso mentre con la mano destra andava ad afferrarsi l'erezione e masturbarsi con secchi e rapidi movimenti ricolmi dell'urgenza di piacere carnale che percepiva dentro.   
Dante si occupò dell'altro lato ed affondò la lingua al massimo che poté, curandosi di mantenerla ben umida.   
Le esortazioni di Nero lo spinsero a mettersi d'impegno fino a che non iniziò a sentire dolore alla lingua. Solo a quel punto la sostituì con indice e medio, opportunamente lubrificati.   
Nero emise un mugolio e si abbassò leggermente, appoggiandosi sulle sue dita perché entrassero maggiormente a fondo.   
«Andiamo, voglio venire!» protestò il ragazzo, digrignando i denti «Quando hai intenzione di iniziare a fare sul serio?».   
Dante testò rapidamente quanto fosse preparato provando ad allargare l'orifizio con le dita.   
Soddisfatto del risultato conseguito, sorrise e rispose: «Direi che posso cominciare».   
Estrasse le falangi e Nero si girò di scatto, l'erezione saldamente stretta in mano.   
Dante si abbassò i boxer ed il suo partner si sedette in gran fretta su di lui, poco sopra il suo pene duro.   
Il più grande si sostituì alla sua mano destra nel masturbarlo, cosicché lui potesse spingersi nel fondoschiena la sua erezione.   
Nero prese la rigida protrusione e si sollevò leggermente mentre si spostava più in basso e con la punta sfregava lungo la linea di separazione tra le natiche.   
La cosa gli provocò ulteriore piacere e altri mugolii ai quali accompagnò pronunciate oscillazioni del bacino.   
Dante accordò rapidamente il ritmo delle sue spinte ai movimenti del corpo del più giovane, uscendo e rientrando quasi senza incontrare resistenza.   
La mano destra era ancorata saldamente al suo pene e si agitava con una certa foga.   
Nero venne dopo poco, schizzando sulla pancia del più grande emettendo un grosso sospiro di sollievo.   
Dante continuò a spingere con energia, iniziando a gemere a voce più alta fino a raggiungere finalmente l'orgasmo dopo alcuni minuti di forsennate spinte. Eiaculò dentro il corpo di Nero, continuando a muoversi con un certo ritmo fino a che non si fu completamente svuotato.   
A quel punto sospirò e giacque sul pavimento, immobile.   
«Devo... chiedere di poterlo tenere dopo la festa?» volle sapere Dante, accennando a ciò che aveva addosso.   
«Ti ci vorrà più di questo per farti perdonare» esclamò Nero risoluto «... però è un buon inizio».


End file.
